Of Victories and Love
by TheFaultInMyDucks
Summary: Daenerys and Jon won, and now the two are lovers in the peace and calm of winter. Little drabbles of their life together. JonxDaenerys
1. Unexpected Visits

AU In which everything is the same, except for Jon being related to Dany. Takes place post victory over White Walkers and defeat of Cersei.

Minor conflict, mainly with governing of the kingdoms. This is mainly fluff, smut, and exploring characters. I am not here to reinvent the wheel.

Probably gonna have some out of character, I have not written in a while so I am rusty.

/

The throne was cold, everything was cold. Daenerys sat on her throne, the Iron Throne, and listened to the political meanderings and bureaucracy that Tyrion was always going on about. She sat on her throne a victor, Cersei was dead, as was the Night King. It had been one year since the victory, and although Westeros was now under her rule, she wondered had it all been worth it in the end.

She loved ruling. The people, the sense of importance, the feeling of helping others. According to Tyrion, the people of Westeros were warming up to her rule. She was glad, but not content.

"That is why you must marry soon my queen." Tyrion said, staring. This roused her out of her thoughts, and she stared at her council surprised.

"I'm sorry, what is this about.." She began, caught off guard. Tyrion rolled his eyes, and Missandei chuckled. The silver haired queen glanced around the room, hoping someone would throw her a rope and pull her out of this conversation.

"Do not worry my queen, we are not marrying you off." Tyrion explained, a hint of annoyance in his tone. "We were discussing the construction of a new wall around King's Landing, being that we destroyed it during the invasion. Also we were thinking of installing a new sewage system."

She nodded her head, grateful that he mentioned marriage to bring her back into the conversation. "Right. Continue please."

He began talking, however her mind drifted again. She did not wish to discuss walls and sewage systems. She wanted to do something exciting. Daenerys was a queen, yes, and she loved her people and would rule them fairly and justly until the end of her days. But she was young. She was a woman who had wants and needs. Her lover, Jon Snow, was up North. Rebuilding.

"Send a raven to Winterfell." She said, interrupting Tyrion. "Tell Jon Snow I will be arriving soon."

The throne room was silent as everyone exchanged confused glances.

"Oh right, excellent idea my queen. Surely the problem with our sewage system is up in Winterfell! Never have I seen a queen so intelligent, so.." Tyrion began, however he was quickly cut off by Daenerys' raised brow.

"With all your knowledge and wit, I will leave you, my most trusted advisor to begin plans for a new wall and sewage system." Daenerys said, returning the sarcasm to the dwarf.

"What is there to seek in Winterfell?" Missandei questioned. Everyone knew the queen of the seven kingdoms and the symbolic king of the North were lovers, but never had they traveled the many miles from Winterfell to King's Landing just to have sex.

"In Winterfell, there is something I have been seeking for a year now." Daenerys answered. "A place where I can relax my mind. That's all I want, peace and quiet for just a little while."

After no one objected to the queen's demand, Tyrion walked to find the new Grand Maester. "Not sure how much peace and quiet will be had with you and Jon Snow in a city together." He said.

/

It was well into the cold winter night and Daenerys was on the balcony, enjoying the view and studying the now silent city while her handmaidens packed clothes and other necessities for the upcoming trip. She heard footsteps behind her, but didn't turn around. She knew who it was.

"May I ask why you are having the handmaidens pack your grace?" Missandei asked. "It will take the raven some time to reach Winterfell. Especially in this cold."

"I suppose I am just excited." Daenerys said, turning around and smiling to her friend.

"Excited for the trip or excited for…" Missandei paused for a mere second before continuing. Daenerys notice a coy smile on her friend's lips "meeting someone?"

Daenerys smiled and shook her head, gazing back to the city. "Perhaps both, or maybe just excited to have an excuse not to discuss sewage construction with Lord Tyrion."

The two friends laughed at this, and Missandei walked closer, gazing with Daenerys at the city.

"May I ask the queen a personal question?"

Daenerys eyed her trusted friend. The coy smile still played on her lips, and Daenerys worried slightly at what the question would be.

"Why do you and Lord Snow, or Warden Snow, or King Snow, whatever his title, try and hide your relations?" She asked. "Everyone knows."

"Missandei there is nothing in this world I want more than to call Lord Snow, or Warden Snow, or King Snow, whatever his title, mine." She said, causing her friend to chuckle. "But politics are politics, and with the North still suffering from the Great War, now may not be the time."

"But wouldn't a marriage be good for the land?" Missandei questioned. "Not to impose your grace, but perhaps a union of two houses, of two lands, heal the kingdoms? A union of love between North and South?"

For the first time in a while, Daenerys was shocked. Her advisor and friend had a point. The lands were still suffering, and there was some distrust between the North and South due to the damage done by Cersei.

"Perhaps I will consider it." Daenerys said.

These conversations were new to Daenerys, and honestly made her a little uncomfortable. The concept of marriage had never really crossed her mind, as the past few years of her life had all been spent on conquering Westeros. She would never openly admit to anyone that she was afraid that marriage would, in a sense, tie her down and make her lose independence. She was the dragon queen after all, and dragons were meant to be free and soar on their own accord.

/

"Which is exactly why we need to break the ice over the rivers and try to fish." Sansa said, speaking to Sam. "There are still fish in those waters, and our people need some sort of meat."

"Fish isn't meat." Arya said, looking out the window.

Currently Sam and Sansa were arguing on how to best provide rations to their people. Though they were good on grains and vegetables, their meat rations were running low.

"Milady I mean no disrespect." Sam began "but the fish in the rivers barely maintain a stable population during winter. I researched this, their populations always fall to barely sustainable during the winter time. If we overfish them, they will all die out."

"Then how do you suppose we feed our people?" Sansa questioned, her temper flaring. She was a great leader, and cared deeply for the North, though sometimes she would get her mother's anger.

"They have vegetables and grain." Sam said. "We aren't gonna starve, and the North can live without massive meat rations."

"We'll send hunting parties further South to try and keep up with the deer migrations." Jon said. "With luck, they'll find a lot of deer, and we'll get a lot of meat."

Everyone nodded in agreement, seemingly content with the outcome. The day before Jon had received the raven from Daenerys, and he was eagerly awaiting her arrival, however he wanted to get as much work done as possible so that he could spend some time alone with his lover. He took the note out from his coat pocket and read it, for probably the fifth time of the day.

 _Jon,_

 _I will be arriving soon. Get ready to bend the knee._

 _~Your Queen_

He smiled, understanding what she meant. Signing it 'Your Queen' and telling him to bend the knee, he knew. Daenerys Targaryen wanted to get Jon Snow hot and bothered before she arrived. The queen wanted him to be thinking of her, to await her arrival. And oh how he was, she was to arrive any minute now.

"When you fuck her, do try and keep the noise down Jon." Arya mocked. "Some of us enjoy sleeping."

Before Jon could retort to the young girl, his sister stepped in.

"Arya that is enough." Sansa said, glaring at Arya as if she was her mother.

"Thank you, Sansa." Jon said.

"She is right though Jon." Sansa quipped, turning to her brother. "It's fine that you two get along, but for the gods' sake you two keep Winterfell wide awake with your…activities. I don't want to sound like mother, but everyone knows that you two are…close...and it's embarrassing our family."

"What do you mean?" Jon asked, putting out his arms in self-defense.

"What I mean Jon is that yes, we beat the White Walkers, and yes Daenerys is on the Iron Throne, but people still have traditions. And the tradition is you're supposed to marry a girl before you shag her."

"I don't have to have this conversation with my sister." Jon said, shaking his head. "What Daenerys and I do is none of your, or anyone else's business." He picked up a field report and pretended to read it.

After a few seconds of silence and the shuffling of papers by Sam, a wildling scout walked into the room. "Aye Lord Snow, your shaggin' partner is here." The wild man said, scratching his beard.

"Do you mean Queen Daenerys?" Jon asked, severely annoyed. "Would you call her my 'shaggin' partner if she was in this room right now?"

"Fuck no I wouldn't, she has two dragons! That's why I said it when she wasn't here." He said, exiting the room.

/

"Welcome back to Winterfell your grace." Jon said, kissing her hand. "Always an honor to entertain a queen."

"Thank you, Warden Snow." She smiled.

They were too entranced staring at each other that Daenerys forgot to greet everyone else. Arya made a gagging noise to Gendry before Sansa approached the queen.

"It is wonderful to have you here your grace. I apologize for you seeing our home like this, but we are still rebuilding after all." Sansa said, bowing her head slightly.

"It is no problem at all Lady Stark." Daenerys said. "Winterfell is still a beautiful castle."

"May I ask what brings you to Winterfell, _my queen_?" Jon asked, emphasizing the last two words. He saw her eyes dart to his with a fire, and she licked her lips before continuing.

"I just needed a small break from the tedious chores of governing is all, and I figured some Northern air would be a good change in scenery." She said.

They stood there, silent for a moment. Waiting it seemed like for Jon's next move. He was going to try and isolate the two of them away from the group, like he does every time he and Daenerys are in the same location. At the beginning of their relationship he was discreet about it, secretive. Lately however he had become less so.

"Well my queen, how about I show you to your room?" He asked.

"Jon she's been here a dozen times, she knows where her room-." Sansa tried to say, but was quickly cut off by the queen.

"Embarrassingly so, I have forgotten where my room is. I would very much appreciate you escorting me Jon Snow, it is such a big castle after all."

And with that she took his arm, and Jon Snow led Daenerys Targaryen to her room, leaving Sansa shaking her head, Arya making gagging noises, and Gendry laughing at said noises.

/

"Give it to me!" She commanded, pushing herself against him. "Give it to me Jon!"

Her words of encouragement caused him to push her head down onto the pillow, causing her back to be arched up and her ass sticking high in the air.

"I'm close." He groaned, slapping her round bottom.

"Give it all to me Jon." She yelled, pushing her ass against him with even greater force. "All of it, every last drop."

"Say please." He slapped her ass again, harder this time.

"Give me your seed Jon Snow, please! Please! All of it, every last drop! Give it to me!" She begged.

/

They had finished, and were now lying in bed. Her head was on his chest, and she found herself tracing the scars like she always did after they made love.

"When will the rest of your party arrive?" Jon asked, his words heavy with sleep.

"Missandei and Gray Worm will be arriving soon, they left days before I did." She said.

"You know you could just ride with them instead of flying your dragons here and showing off." He joked, stroking her silky hair.

"I like to show off." She raised her head from his chest and locked eyes with him. "I am queen after all."

He chuckled and kissed her, savoring it. He had to, it could be weeks until they see each other again.

"I missed you." He said, his eyes growing serious. "I missed you a lot Dany."

"I missed you too Jon." She smiled, and kissed his nose lightly. "I love you."

"I love you too."

It was the moments like these they lived for. Being together, in a room, by themselves. No advisors, nobles, or anyone to annoy them and pester them. Together, alone, they were just Jon and Dany. They could kiss softly, fuck loudly, and be at peace. Dany didn't have to worry about being a proper and stoic queen. She could beg Jon Snow to fuck her because she was a woman and she was alone. Jon Snow didn't have to be a brooding and stoic warden either, instead he could open up to Dany. He could give her soft kisses, sing to her, and eat her out without worry.

Because together, they had no worry. They had each other, and that was more than enough.

/

I hope you enjoyed. I love comments, whether praise or critique. See you next chapter!


	2. Marriage?

**Oh look, you went onto the next chapter. I did something right.**

 **Enjoy.**

/

It was morning when they rode out of Winterfell. Just the two of them, riding on horses black as night that were in stark contrast to the bleak white world around them. The North was covered in a thick blanket of snow. The trees were bare, many dying, and the lakes and rivers that dotted the landscape were now frozen over. To Daenerys, this world was dead. Devoid of life.

"It saddens me honestly." She began. "Just a frozen landscape, lacking any real life."

Jon chuckled at this, shaking his head.

"May I inquire as to what you're laughing at?" She asked, smiling.

"Dany, since our exit of Winterfell, we have passed five rabbits, four foxes, many snow squirrels, and I think I saw a bear in the tree line."

"You have a keen eye."

"Aye, I do. But the North Dany, even in the heaviest of winter, is teeming with life. Creatures go about their lives as if nothing has changed. The lakes are frozen, but there are still fish swimming. The trees do not bear fruit, but the squirrels find a way. And when the squirrels find a way, the foxes find the squirrels, and life goes on." He was smiling a genuine Jon Snow smile, the kind of smile that made Daenerys smile just because it was a nice smile.

"Forgive me for my ignorance then." She said.

"Nothing to forgive. You didn't know, now you do. Not my fault you southerners are-."

"I wouldn't insult your queen, especially when you are alone with just her and her dragons flying above." She raised her brow, a faint smirk playing on both their cheeks.

"You're right my grace, wouldn't be wise."

They continued on, allowing their horses to go at an incredibly slow pace. They had all the time in the world.

"Is this what you had in mind?" He asked, his dark grey eyes meeting her violet ones. "When you came to Winterfell I mean. I know you came to relax, but this is my idea of relaxing. We can do something else if you want."

She thought it sweet he was asking her such a question. Daenerys liked that he cared. "Jon Snow, this is lovely. I cannot think of a better morning to begin my break from governing."

Her words assured him. He nodded his head with a smile.

"I'm glad. The North is my home, it is important to me, and it means the world to me that you like it."

"It's just really fucking cold." She joked.

They both laughed at this. It was moments like this that made Daenerys proud and confident, knowing she was one of the few people alive who could make Jon Snow, the Jon Snow, laugh. Not chuckle, but laugh.

"Aye Dany, it is really fucking cold."

/

 _Clang Clang Clang_

Metal hit metal as Jon Snow sparred with Gendry. Because Gendry was terrible at sword fighting, he has asked Jon to teach him. Arya watched from a safe distance, providing commentary for Gendry, along with Jon.

Sansa and Daenerys watched from the balcony, along with Sam. Well, Sam and Sansa were half arguing about something to do with allocating resources for an expedition, but Daenerys wasn't paying attention. No. She watched on as her lover, with all his grace and skill, sparred.

 _Clang Clang_

"Tell me what you did wrong." Jon said to Gendry in an assertive tone, a tone that made Daenerys fidget in place.

"I didn't block my left side." Gendry said, stretching his muscles.

"You didn't block your left side. Block both sides."

"It's hard to without a shield." Gendry claimed.

The two went back and forth, but Daenerys just watched Jon. His hair was in that messy warrior bun she loved so much, and his face was gruff, manly. Like a wolf. Her wolf. She realized how peculiar that sounded, but it was in her thoughts and no one would ever know. (Except Jon of course. She was eager to see what calling him _her wolf_ would do to him in the bedroom).

"Sam, if you do not leave right now, I will hit you." Sansa almost yelled. "You are a great friend, but I will break your nose Sam. We cannot afford an expedition right now, we need to feed our people, and that is final."

"Violence is never the answer Sansa." Sam said matter-o-factly before walking off.

The redhead shook her head, as if trying to clear it, before looking at Daenerys.

"Did you enjoy your ride this morning?" Sansa asked, a polite smile on her face.

Daenerys almost had a heart attack, until she realized Sansa was talking about her and Jon's horseback ride.

"It was very lovely Lady Stark. The North is a truly beautiful area."

 _Clang Clang Clang_

"Ow! You punched me!" Gendry yelled.

"Your enemies don't fight fair." Jon said, pointing a finger towards the young man.

Daenerys and Sansa chuckled before returning to their conversation.

"You love my brother, don't you your grace?" Sansa asked, her knowing eyes studying Daenerys. "It's okay, I won't judge your grace, he's just my brother, and I worry for him sometimes."

"You worry the queen has bad intentions?" Daenerys asked, half teasing the red head.

"Not worry, just assuring you want the same thing Jon does." Sansa tactfully responded.

"And what exactly does Jon want, Lady Stark?"

"My brother is a mysterious man. As you know, he doesn't talk much. I know he wants you to be happy, but that is the extent of what I do know." Sansa said. "He wants to be faithful to you, and you him. I do not doubt your faithfulness, you have been a fair queen and a kind friend to us and the North."

"But?" Daenerys asked, allowing Sansa to continue.

"But, I do believe it would soothe over some still remaining tension between the North and South if you and Jon were to wed." Sansa said confidently, keeping a cool and composed demeanor.

Daenerys thought for a moment before speaking. "Has Jon mentioned this to you?"

"No, your grace, he hasn't, but I can tell by the way he looks at you that he wouldn't be opposed in the slightest."

"Well if Jon wants to marry me, he could always just ask Lady Stark." Daenerys politely said. "Your brother is a brave man after all."

"He is brave, one of the bravest I know." Sansa turned her head to meet Daenerys' gaze. "But he is still a bastard and you are a queen. He probably is waiting on some sort of permission from you. In his mind, he is beneath you. It's stupid, and he is stupid for thinking such a thing, but still. That was how he was raised."

"I see." Daenerys said, not sure what to make of the situation. "It's peculiar really, one of my advisors said the same thing to me. About forming a union between the North and South through marriage."

"It is a logical idea, your grace. The North is still healing from injustices done to it by the South. And though we do not blame you, nor hold spite, wounds are still wounds, and they need time to heal. A marriage between you two would show the citizens of the Seven Kingdoms that their leaders are healing, and so should they." Sansa said.

"Thank you for your opinion Lady Stark, I will consider it."

"And just so you know." Sansa gave a friendly smile, and placed her hand onto Daenerys'. "You have everyone's blessing. Even Arya's."

"Should I be pleased with that?" Daenerys smiled.

"Arya rarely approves of anyone, so yes, you should be ecstatic."

They both laughed at the joke and returned their attention to the courtyard. Daenerys, though slightly confused about where all this talk of marriage was coming from, thought it sweet that Sansa was looking out not only for Jon, but for the North as well. Lady Stark was a wise and, though young, very capable leader of the North.

 _Clang Clang Clang_

/

It was early into the evening when Missandei and Grey Worm arrived, along with a handful of Unsullied warriors. Missandei greeted her friend with a hug, and it was obvious to Daenerys that Grey Worm was having a hard time adjusting to the cold. The poor general was shivering excessively, yet refused to acknowledge he needed a thicker coat.

"How was your journey here? Did the roads treat you well?" Daenerys asked Missandei while they stood in her room, unpacking her clothes and books with the help of some servants.

"The roads fared us well. Tyrion was brooding that he couldn't come with us, but other than that everything was fine."

"He probably realized that he can bring his women into the castle now because I'm not there to stop him." Daenerys said, rolling her eyes at the thought.

"Is Lord Snow around?" Missandei asked. "Normally he's in whatever room you are."

Two of the servants chuckled softly at this, yet refused to meet Daenerys' playful glare.

"Lord Snow is wherever he wishes. I did not come to visit him, rather to visit Winterfell and my people in the North." Daenerys claimed, pretending to not care about Missandei's words.

"Of course, your grace, of course."

/

Everyone was now in the dining hall, eating a light meal. For Daenerys, this was easy. She was a relatively petite woman, so eating light had always been normal for her because she didn't require vast amounts of food to survive.

It was very obvious however that not many people in the room shared her appetite. Jon, seated next to her, had already finished his plate and was slowly sipping his ale.

"I know it isn't the dinner you may be used to your grace, but this is the best we can do for right now." He explained, eying up her slab of pork.

He was always respectful when in public. Using the proper titles to address her, such as "your grace" and "my queen". It was only when they were alone would he call her Dany, and give her compliments that were as sweet and soft as his kisses. In their intimate moments, away from the prying eyes of everyone else, they could just be Jon and Dany.

"Do not apologize Lord Snow." She said, touching his foot with hers under the table. "The meal is delicious, and I struggle to think of ways to thank you."

"No need for thanks, your grace."

"Oh, believe me Lord Snow. I will thank you properly later." She teased, lust in her eyes.

Jon smirked, and took a gulp of his ale.

Playing this game could be dangerous, depending on the location. In Winterfell, it was no problem though. They could tease and flirt openly like this, and if anybody heard so be it, there wouldn't be any repercussions from it.

If they were to be caught flirting in King's Landing however, during a meeting with other houses, or perhaps with the Iron Bank, it would be a slight embarrassment to both Daenerys and Jon Snow. They were both prominent figures in the politics of the land, Daenerys was the queen after all, and Jon, though lacking an official position due to the war, was practically still King of the North, at least in the eyes of the people. So, if the two were found flirting, it would make certain things complicated.

" _Unless we were married."_ Daenerys thought to herself, sipping some wine.

They teased back and forth for a while, someone made a speech, and it was obvious the dinner was coming to an end.

Daenerys had gotten up and was speaking to Gendry and Arya when Jon approached.

"Excuse me your grace, but there is a matter of great importance you must attend to." He said, trying not to tip off Gendry and Arya.

"Then I must see to it at once. A queen's duties are never over." She said. Daenerys bowed her head to Gendry and Arya, before following Jon out of the dining hall.

"Excuse me your grace, but there is a matter of ggrreeeaattt importance you must attend to." Arya said, mocking Jon's thick northern accent.

/

In the frigid and frozen temperature of the North, where it could drop well below freezing at night, they were hot. Insanely so.

Tonight was not a night of rough and fast sex, rather, they took it slow. Exploring each other's bodies and kissing deep and passionately. If they fucked last night, then tonight they were making love.

She stared at him lovingly as he thrusted slowly, but powerfully. Her arms were wrapped around his back tightly, trying to get him as close to her as possible.

He adjusted, and in one smooth motion, flipped over. She was now on top, locked in his strong arms as he kissed her, their tongues dancing together.

"I love you Jon Snow." She whispered, her nose rubbing against his.

"And I love you Daenerys."

She enjoyed the nickname he had for her, but on the rare occasions when he said her real name, with that thick northern voice of his, it did something to the dragon queen.

"Say it again Jon." She said, riding him. "Say my name."

"Daenerys." He whispered, locking eyes with her. "I love you Daenerys."

Never had a man before make her orgasm just by saying her name.

/

They were now under the bear skins cuddling. Jon was scratching her back, and Daenerys was tracing random shapes on his chest.

"I wish we could do this every night." He said.

"We could you know." She said, looking up at him. He had a confused look on his face. "We could spend every day close, and every night like this."

"I don't understand." He admitted. "How Dany?"

"Well, kings and queens are always close by. And they can share a bedroom without anyone caring. It's actually encouraged." She smiled.

He thought for a moment, and looked away from her gaze. Her heart grew anxious at his furrowed brow.

"You'd marry a bastard?" He asked quietly.

" _Sansa was right."_ Daenerys thought to herself. She propped her arm on his chest, and looked him sternly in the eyes.

"I would marry Jon Snow. The Jon Snow who fought of the White Walkers, who took a knife for his people, who makes me happy." She said. "I care little for any past social burdens, as your queen, I demand you forget them."

"I don't think it works like that Dany." He smiled.

"Who says it doesn't?" She asked. "I am the queen, and from this day forward I decree it."

"Why are you all the sudden interested in marrying me?" He asked. "Don't get me wrong, I'm all for it, just curious."

"Because Jon, you are the North and I am the South. If we are to rebuild the seven kingdoms, and truly undo the damage done to it by Cersei, we must show the people we are in this together. Unite them through a bond of marriage and love." She declared.

He was surprised at her speech, his eyes wide open.

"Plus." She whispered, allowing her hands to find his soft member. "I love you and hate being away from you."

"And you aren't being pressured into doing this?" He asked. "Not by any court advisors or politics?"

"Of course not, my love." She assured him. "Though Missandei and your sister apparently think we should."

"Well I agree with them." Jon said, "But I'll only do it on one condition."

"What is this condition?"

"It has to be a small ceremony." He said, completely serious. "I don't want this open to the public. This is for you and me, not anybody else. All I want is my family and your friends."

This caused Daenerys to smile, and her heart to skip a beat. The man who was holding her, former Lord Commander of the Night's Watch, vanquisher of the Night King, and the man who literally took blades for his people, wanted a small wedding. It was sweet, and it was pure.

"I couldn't think of anything better Jon." She said, kissing him.

/

"Did you bring up marriage before she left King's Landing?" Sansa asked, sipping her tea.

"I did. I could tell she was opening up to the idea." Missandei said, smiling.

"Excellent. I brought it up to her earlier today, and I've been leaving hints about it to Jon for the past few months."

The two ladies laughed at their conniving, thoroughly pleased with themselves.

Months ago, when Jon and Sansa had to attend a council meeting in King's Landing to discuss rebuilding many cities devastated by the Great War, Sansa and Missandei bumped into each other and discussed Jon and Daenerys' relationship. The two agreed that the wolf and the dragon were meant for each other, and it would be beneficial for everyone if they were to marry. So they decided that all the love birds needed was a little push in the right direction.

Unbeknownst to them, it worked.

/

 **Sorry for the lack of real smut, I will hopefully add some next chapter.**

 **Don't forget to review, I live for it.**


	3. Of Morning Sex and Sparring

**I'm glad some people are enjoying this story.**

 **I understand it is moving slow, but aren't we here for smut, fluff, and light humor? Being how that season finale was?**

 **Either way, enjoy.**

/

Jon was up and awake before the sun rose. He dressed his under clothes, put on his boots, and was in the process of tying together the leather straps of his light armor when Daenerys woke up.

"It's so early." She yawned, her sleepy eyes trying to focus in on him. "Come back to bed, my king."

He smiled, and studied her before speaking. Her messy bed hair, nude and exposed form, coupled with her stretching her arms made the queen of Westeros look beautiful in a whole different way. He was proud to see her like this, her true, sleepy self.

"Please Jon, stare all day. It really boosts the confidence." She teased.

"I could stare at you all day Dany. All day and night. But I do have some work I have to do before spending the rest of the day with you." Jon sheepishly smiled. "I'm sorry, love."

"Don't apologize for being a leader." She smiled, and yawned a little. "The only reason I could come down here and spend my time with you is that Tyrion has ruled before, and I can trust him."

He nodded his head, silently saying that she made a good choice, and that Tyrion was a capable leader. Jon walked over to his bed, and after getting a handful of her breasts, kissed Daenerys lovingly. She moved the sheets off her, revealing her entire nude form.

"Are you sure you can't just stay a little while?"

"Dany…" He almost groaned, rubbing one of her nipples with his finger. "I have a meeting about an expedition that Sam is planning. It's important."

"Am I not important?" Daenerys teased, moving her hand to his groin and rubbing the fabric.

"The meeting is in an hour." His eyes were defeated, as if he knew he had already lost.

"How long did it take you to dress?"

"Fifteen minutes."

"Well then it will take you ten minutes to undress, thirty minutes serving your queen, and then fifteen dressing again. You'll arrive five minutes early, no harm done." She smiled mischievously, feeling him harden.

"Dany, you and I both know, _it_ never takes thirty minutes."

"We can skip foreplay."

He was silent. Contemplating. Could they really do it in the short amount of time that was thirty minutes? It always took longer than that, often much longer.

"Unless you don't want to fuck me. Feel your cock go in and out of me, hear me scream your name." She seductively whispered. Jon was now clay in her hands.

Jon quickly began tugging and untying pieces of his armor, trying desperately to get them off. He was going at a good speed, but at this rate it really would take ten minutes to get everything off, and Daenerys wanted him now. So, with her nude form still exposed, she decided he needed some encouragement. She slowly brought her right hand from her stomach to her flower. Jon's hungry grey eyes made her even more hot and bothered, so she began rubbing. Teasing herself, and him.

"Do you like seeing me touch myself Jon?" She whispered.

He groaned, unable to form words. His pants were tight, far too tight for comfort, and he had to get them off. But first, his boots. Jon almost tripped trying to get his boots off. He threw them to the other side of the bedroom in haste, near his armor. His shirt ended up on the table, and his pants hung over a chair. Now, fully nude, he threw himself onto the bed, touching Daenerys' soft body with his rough, calloused hands.

"Hurry." She begged. "I need you inside of me."

"Fuck Dany." He moaned in between kissing her. "You feel amazing."

Their tongues mingled as Dany clawed at Jon's back. Sometimes, when their passions were fierce and it had been a while, she would draw blood. Only a little bit, but still enough to cause her to apologize to Jon. (Though the way Jon smirked at her when she did apologize, it seemed as if he was proud of making her achieve such ecstasy).

She shrieked when he playfully bit her neck, causing him to place a hand over her mouth.

"You have to be quiet, your grace." He teased. "The castle is asleep, and I don't think anyone will be pleased if you wake them up."

/

Jon arrived at the meeting thirty minutes late. Upon walking into the war room, he was met with gazes and stares from his sisters and Sam. Unbeknownst to the man, his lips were red and his exposed neck was ripe with bruises, all obvious signs of Daenerys' roughness in bed.

"Sorry for being late." He said, rushing to the table. "I overslept."

"Not a problem at all Jon." Sansa smiled, dark bags under her eyes.

"Are you all right Sansa? You look sick." He asked. On the table was a large map with many drawings and notes, all made by Sam.

"Not sick." Sansa smiled bitterly. "Just exhausted. Last night and this morning, it seemed Queen Daenerys was ill, and her moaning and groaning kept me awake."

Everyone was silent for a bit. Arya smirked, and Sam pretended to be busy with the map. Jon looked around, to the map, and back to Sansa.

"That is too bad. Sam should look at her later to make sure she isn't too sick." Jon nodded to Sam. "The Northern climate is probably just getting to her."

"Something from the North is getting to her, and possibly in her." Arya muttered, picking her nails.

Jon was now red with either embarrassment or anger, his grey eyes staring at the map, refusing to look at his sisters.

"Can we please talk about the expedition?" He asked. "Please."

/

There was a knock on the door, startling Daenerys. She was still in the nude, and looked around the room for something to cover herself with.

"Your grace?" Missandei asked. "Are you in there?"

Daenerys found her dress, but realized it would take too long to put on and lace up. Instead however, she found a large black cloak folded over a chair. She smiled, and threw it on. It smelled of wolf, steel, and musk. Jon's cloak dwarfed her, and it was much heavier than she anticipated.

"Come in Missandei." Daenerys said, now covered.

The young woman entered and chuckled slightly at the room's messy appearance. Clothes were thrown about, the bed sheets were messy, and the air reeked of sex. Missandei chuckled even harder however upon seeing Daenerys' messy state.

"Your grace." She chuckled. "Wearing his clothes now are you?"

"The dress would have taken too long to put on, and I do not keep my friends waiting." Daenerys explained, trying to fix her messy hair. "How did you know to find me here, Missandei?"

Instead of an answer, Missandei just gave Daenerys a knowing look.

"Stop giving me those looks. I won't be wearing this to court or anything, it's just so I can have some decency." She defended herself, stroking the soft fur. "Plus, I can wear Jon's clothes anytime I want, I am going to be his wife soon after all." She said, a smile playing on her lips.

Missandei beamed at her friend, and was slightly shocked at the sudden announcement. "He asked you? To marry him?"

"Not really no." Daenerys said. "I brought it up, and we went back and forth about it. He got all serious and broody, you know how he gets, and asked me why I would marry a bastard. And then he talked about wanting a small ceremony with just family and friends, and it was so sweet of him." She cooed, hugging his cloak and smelling it.

"You're acting like a teenage girl, your grace." Missandei teased. "I haven't seen you act this way with any of your previous companions."

"Because Jon isn't like any of my previous companions." Daenerys countered. "He's sweet, caring, and honorable. He treats me like an equal, not like I'm some trophy that needs protecting. Not to mention, he cares about people. Truly cares."

"He is honorable, your grace." Missandei agreed. "A truly good man."

" _And he's easy to look at."_ Daenerys thought to herself.

/

It was midday, and Daenerys watched as Jon sparred with Gendry. She watched the swift movements of Jon, and could tell how he was barely trying. She had seen him fight, really fight, before, and it was something glorious. How his style was a mix of Dothraki, Unsullied, and Westeros knight. He could cut, hack, and poke all while dodging the enemy's blades, or arrows.

 _Clang Clang Clang_

"Exposed your body. I could've gotten you in the gut, and you'd be gone." Jon said, stretching his arms.

Daenerys enjoyed that side of him. The stern, tough leader. Whenever his thick Northern accent got heated in the war room, or when sparring with someone, it would get the Dragon Queen hot and bothered.

 _Clang Clang_

Gendry swung too hard, his sword crashing down onto the dirt. Jon dodged swiftly, and kicked the exposed side of Gendry, knocking him into the mud.

"When you swing hard but don't aim your sword, you leave yourself open." Jon said, moving his black curls out of his face. "Take a break Gendry, get the frustration out."

The young man nodded, stood up from the mud, and walked over to Arya, most likely to be thoroughly mocked.

Jon smiled at Daenerys, and walked towards her. "You enjoy watching me spar?" He asked.

"Teach me." She demanded.

This sudden command caught him off guard, as Jon expected to tease Daenerys a bit about staring at him too much while he trained Gendry. He planned on making a joke about how if Daenerys enjoyed looking at him so much, she should marry him, and he was slightly disappointed that she took that away from him.

"I'm sorry?" He asked. "Teach you?"

"I want to learn. A queen needs to be able to defend herself."

"You have two dragons Daenerys." Jon said. "You got plenty of defense."

"And what if my children are out hunting, and someone assaults the palace?" She asked.

"You have guards."

"And what if they turn on me?"

Jon shook his head. "None of this makes any sense, love."

Her heart skipped a beat at that, but she wouldn't let him know. Daenerys then used the most powerful weapon in her arsenal. Stronger than the Unsullied, feared by more men than even dragons. Used for hundreds of years to weaken generals and defeat enemies. In one fluid motion, Daenerys gave Jon the **"If you don't do what I say, there won't be sex tonight."** look.

/

The sword she was wielding was dull, and very light. Jon dressed her in light leather armor, and the coarse material felt odd to her soft skin. She also had her hair in a warrior bun, matching her future husband's.

"Your stance is all wrong." He said walking up to her. "Legs apart, like this."

Instead of showing her, he grabbed her thighs and parted them, like he had any private many times before. Daenerys grew slightly embarrassed at this, as some people were watching.

"Hold your sword out, at an angle. You have it up straight, won't be able to react quickly."

"Like this?" She asked, putting the sword out a little bit.

"No, here." Jon adjusted her hands and arms. "There, like that."

"Jon, people are watching." She whispered. "You're being very liberal about touching me."

"Stance and sword are correct, get ready Daenerys." He said, ignoring her warning of onlookers. Jon took a place in the middle of the courtyard, and raised his sword. "You approach me. Try to land a hit."

She approached him, slowly. She moved in ways trying to get him to respond and move, but Jon was a seasoned warrior, and wouldn't fall for such tricks. Daenerys' heart rate quickened, not from being smitten, but nervousness. The look in Jon's eyes were focused, deadly. He looked like a wolf, hunting his prey. And Daenerys, with the oversized leather armor and how she awkwardly was holding her sword, felt like a child.

Daenerys swung her sword.

 _Clang_

Jon countered it.

She swung again, allowing a yell to escape her throat.

 _Clang_

"You can't just hack at me Dany." He said. "Be strategic about how you go about this. Look for an opening."

He was using that tone with her, the one he used when training Gendry, or talking to soldiers. His gruff and commanding tone, along with that accent, made Daenerys struggle to focus on landing a hit.

 _Clang Clang_

"You were open on your left, I could've gotten you."

"But you didn't." She sarcastically said, trying to hide her blushed cheeks.

"Are you sure you want to continue?" He asked. "I don't think you'll be able to get a hit in."

"Are you doubting your queen?" She questioned, raising both her brows.

"Get back in stance. Hold your position, you'll be defending this time." Jon said.

She shivered, enjoying this side of him. Daenerys fought the urge to say "Yes sir", even though she do desperately wanted to see how Jon would react.

"I'm going to go easy on you, ready?"

She nodded.

 _Clang_

"And you would be dead." He said, lightly poking her stomach with the incredibly dull sword.

/

Jon was untying the leather armor Daenerys had on, trying to be as gentle as possible with the queen. They had finished sparing, and were now getting ready to leave the courtyard. Jon's rough, calloused hands brushed over Daenerys' body as he untied the leather straps, something she enjoyed thoroughly.

"It was your first time Dany, I didn't expect you to get a hit on me. Don't worry about it." He whispered in her ear.

"Mark my words Jon Snow." She began. "I will duel you one day, and I will be the victor."

He smirked, and lightly pinched her cheek. "Sure Dany, I look forward to it."

/

 **So not a lot happened in this chapter. Oops? Eh. There will be a new chapter soon, so don't worry about it.**

 **Though I am trying to take it slow. Want some fluff, smut, etc. laced between serious stuff.**

 **Review, favorite, etc.**


	4. Blood

**Welcome back.**

 **Chapter 4 here we go!**

 **Do you think God stays up in heaven because he too fears what he has created?**

 **This is going to be a very short chapter, just because I want to establish what you are about to read. The next chapter will be up soon, so don't worry.**

/

She awoke in the morning, in his bed. Not surprising, but what did surprise her was the blood. Blood on the sheets beneath her, from her womanhood. It took her a few seconds to realize that what she was seeing was true.

"Jon." She nudged him. "Jon wake up."

Tears were welling in her eyes.

"Hm?" He grudgingly woke up. "What is it Dany?"

"Look Jon." Her voice cracked. She was ecstatic.

His eyes followed her finger, and he grew alarmed at the sight. "Dany! You're bleeding!"

"I know." She said, tears falling. She leaned in, and kissed him. It took Jon a moment to realize that this blood was not from a mortal wound, but nature.

"I thought…you said the witch." He questioned.

"I thought so too." Daenerys kissed him again. "But this…this means."

"This means everything." Jon whispered, stroking her cheek.

It had been years since Daenerys had last menstruated, since the witch cursed her, causing the death of her child and husband. The dragon queen believed she would live the rest of her life without a human child. For the first time ever in her life, she woke up pleased to see the blood of menstruation in bed.

"When your cycle ends, we'll try every night for a child." Jon promised.

"Every night?" Daenerys chuckled. "Every hour."

/

 **Sorry, but you'll have a normal chapter up soon so no big deal.**

 **I feel like skipping writing a wedding and skipping straight to a honeymoon or a little bit into their marriage. Unless you guys want some more Daenerys and Jon before marriage.**

 **See you guys soon!**


	5. Of Meetings and Trying

**Chapter Five**

 **I will have marriage flashbacks and honeymoon flashbacks every now and then (hopefully).**

 **Onion rings.**

 **And sorry for taking a bit long. Hurricane Irma caused my college to evacuate, so I had to make a five hour drive and traffic was pretty horrible.**

 **Please everyone stay safe, Irma is bad and aren't there like two hurricanes behind it? Either way, be super safe.**

/

Tyrion made his way to the royal bedchamber nervously. He did not want to have this conversation, however Missandei and Varys voted him to do it, as he was the best with words. It had been three weeks since Jon and Daenerys' wedding, and though Tyrion was happy to see the two enjoying being newlyweds, they had a continent to run.

He approached the door, nodding at the two Kingsgaurd knights. One of them knocked on the door, and a few seconds later a disheveled looking Jon Snow answered it. He was wearing only his pajama pants, his hair was a mess, and purple bruises decorated his neck.

"Lord Tyrion, how can I help you?" Jon asked, looking eager to end this conversation.

Tyrion smiled, nodding his head. "I hate to intrude, your grace, but may I come in to have a private word with you and the queen? It will only take a second of your time."

Jon opened his mouth, but didn't speak. He then looked back, most likely towards Daenerys, and back to Tyrion.

"Allow me to speak to the queen first." He said, closing the door.

Tyrion chuckled slightly at the humor of the situation. He remembers when Jon Snow was merely a boy, hoping to attain honor from the Night's Watch. And now the boy, turned man, was king, telling the queen to get decent so their hand can come in and speak.

The door opened, and Jon motioned for the dwarf to step in. Tyrion immediately headed for the wine, as he needed some liquid courage to start the conversation. Daenerys was wearing a night gown, even though it was midday.

"Lord Tyrion, always a pleasure to see you." She said, pretending as if she hadn't had Jon's cock buried in her only seconds ago.

"Yes, always a pleasure." Jon agreed, awkwardly standing.

Tyrion smiled politely at the two before gulping down his wine, and clearing his throat. "We have a continent to run." He began. "Believe me when I say how happy I am to see you two, well, happy. We lost so many people, Ser Jorah, Ser Davos, Tormund, so many."

He gulped more wine.

"So it overjoys my little heart to see true happiness shared by you two. Love is an amazing thing, and may you forever cherish it."

"But?" Daenerys asked.

"But, the honeymoon phase is over. Winter is still here. We are low on grain, and need to find some alternatives. The Wildlings are becoming restless up North, we're still rebuilding from the war. You can fuck each other's brains out from dusk until dawn, but from dawn to dusk we need you governing. The people count on you two, they need to see their rulers rule."

"We can't have a small break? Just to enjoy each other and celebrate our love?" Jon questioned, and Daenerys nodded in agreement.

"No." Tyrion simply said. "You gave that up when you took the Iron Throne. We are in power, you are the reigning monarchs. You must go without so the people can survive."

Daenerys and Jon stared at each other, and looked down embarrassed.

"Do not be ashamed." Tyrion said, beginning to exit the room. "It is natural to want to fuck all day and night when you are with the person you love. I just advise that you two fuck all night and govern all day."

"Lord Tyrion." Daenerys called, causing the man to turn around. "Thank you for your honesty."

He nodded, and exited the room.

"We could've defended ourselves and told him we're trying for a baby." Jon said.

"We could have, but he doesn't need to know that." She said, slipping off her nightgown. "Now come on."

She hopped on the bed, and presented herself to Jon.

"He just said we.." He began.

"We can squeeze in one more session. Now come here, and get inside me."

He threw off his pants, and jumped on top of Daenerys, causing her to giggle. Jon positioned his hard member in front of her opening, and slipped inside.

"I want a boy." She said, looking into her husband's eyes lovingly.

"That's a shame." Jon grunted, kissing her. "I want a girl."

/

"How nice of you two to join us." Tyrion smiled said as Jon and Daenerys walked into the council room.

"Hello your graces." Varys nodded politely. "Always good to see you two."

"Sorry for keeping the council waiting." Jon said, walking over to the table and viewing the map. "What's on the agenda today?"

"Increasing trade with Essos, and discussing two expeditions." Tyrion said, grabbing some papers. "First, the expeditions. I'm sure Jon is already familiar with one."

Jon nodded. "Sam wants to have a team of explorers go North and scout out the land. He wants to collect soil samples, tree bark samples, all sorts of things."

"Exactly. He just needs to secure funding for such a trip. In his letter he told me Sansa wouldn't give him any, so it is up to the council to fund such an endeavor." Tyrion said.

"Normally it would be up to The Citadel to decide on such matters, but due to the special circumstance of Winter, it is up to us." Varys explained.

"Sam also wants to thoroughly map and explore the area, he suggests using the time up there to ensure the White Walkers are actually gone." Tyrion said.

"It sounds like a tactical decision." Daenerys said, looking at the map on the table. Charted on it was Sam's proposed exploration routes, along with other notes on supplies needed and people who would go.

"It seems rather expensive." Jon noted, picking up the estimated expense report. "Are these numbers exact?"

"They are, your grace." Varys answered. "I added them up this morning."

Tyrion sipped his wine, waiting on Daenerys to finish a thought that she was obviously forming. Everyone could tell when she was in deep thought, her mouth would move as if she was physically trying to form words.

"Before we make a decision, we need to hear about the other expedition." Daenerys finally said.

"Of course, of course, you need to know all your options." Tyrion said. "The second expedition is planned for Sothoryos. The whole idea is that the jungle region won't be affected by Winter, so we can hunt game and perhaps pick wild fruit."

"Isn't that continent dangerous?" Daenerys asked, looking to Missandei.

"Incredibly." Varys said, answering for Missandei. "Dangerous animals, cannibals, poisonous and venomous plants. Everything wants you dead."

"It sounds as if the benefits outweigh the costs. We aren't starving, we have enough food to last until the end of Winter. We can survive." Jon said.

"But the point is should we just survive, or try and thrive?" Tyrion asked, sipping wine.

"I propose we approve Sam's expedition for now." Daenerys said. "It will take less resources, and we will be able to assure the White Walkers are truly dead."

"Aye, I agree. I suggest after Winter, we approve the expedition for Sothoryos." Jon nodded.

"Almost every expedition sent to Sothoryos has never returned, your grace." Varys added. "I suggest we entertain the thought of caution."

"We should write to Sam, inform him to start gathering supplies and creating solid plans." Jon said. "So what's next?"

"Increasing our trade with Essos. Not as exciting as planning expeditions, mind you, but important nonetheless." Tyrion said.

"I suggest we begin importing raw resources we have no need for currently, like stone. Perhaps if we sell cheap, and they buy a lot, that can open up the door for future endeavors." Varys said.

"Open the door with cheap trade of a resource we don't need, I like it." Tyrion said.

"Who is to say they will want to trade other resources?" Daenerys asked. "Maybe they will just take advantage of a cheap good?"

"Diplomacy, my queen. We need to talk to them and ensure they are open for more trade. I assume you still have contacts over in Essos?"

"Most of the former government officials were slavers." Daenerys said. "I don't think they would come in handy for trade."

"Ah, but you never know though." Tyrion said.

Jon was quiet through the rest of the meeting, and Daenerys felt as if something was off. After the council had ended, and everyone began exiting the room, Daenerys pulled Jon back.

"Hey." She said. "You were quiet, what's wrong?"

He smiled, but it wasn't a smile of happiness. Rather, it was one of embarrassment and trying to assure Daenerys he was okay.

"Nothing, I was just thinking." He said, holding her.

"You're lying Jon, I know when people lie to me. We're married, you've been inside of me, so I know when you're lying better than anyone." She said, kissing his cheek. "Tell me."

"It's just, I'm embarrassed. I never received a formal education, so all this economics talk flies over my head." He admitted. "I just feel lost in the room."

"I never received a formal education either, my love."

"Aye, but you didn't grow up a bastard. Lady Catelyn wouldn't allow me to attend the lessons from the Maester that my brothers and sisters went to. Robb taught me to read and write, so what I learned, I learned from reading on my own. From the books we had at Winterfell."

Daenerys nodded assuring, letting Jon know she was there for him. She never had a formal education growing up, what with being the beggar princess and all, but she still received tutoring from scholars.

"Look at me." She said, moving his face so their eyes could meet. "You don't need formal education to be smart. Economics is important, yes, but do you know what's even more important? Your true knowledge. You have knowledge about the culture of the North that not even Tyrion knows. You know how to fight, how to lead. And most importantly…"

He looked puzzled, waiting for her to finish.

"You know how to please your queen, how to love me pure and make me feel safe."

Jon smiled, and nuzzled into her cheek. "You always know what to say to make me feel better."

"You said earlier you wanted a girl." Daenerys said. "Why?"

"Because girls are sweet and love their fathers." Jon said. "But really, I want a boy too."

"Two children?" Daenerys asked.

"I want a lot more than two." He admitted. "I want four. Two boys and two girls, or maybe three girls and a boy."

Daenerys laughed, shaking her head.

"What? That's not too many."

"You're not going to be the one giving birth to them." Daenerys smiled, kissing his cheek. "But three sounds like a good number.

"Four, I said four."

"Three, and we can get another dog so Ghost can have a friend."

"Are we bartering now? I told you I'm bad at economics Dany, I don't know if that's a good deal or not." He joked, causing her to giggle.

"It's a great deal, trust me."

/

Jon walked over to the table, and poured himself some water. He was exhausted, and needed sleep. But Daenerys insisted they keep going.

"Jon, come back to bed." She said.

"Daenerys." He groaned, drinking the water. "Please, I just need a second. A second to breathe."

"I want a baby."

"Aye, and I will give you a baby. But this is the fourth time tonight." He said. "You're probably already pregnant."

"Jon Snow, you come here and put a baby in me right now." She demanded, sounding very queenly.

Jon nodded, and walked over to her. Daenerys opened her legs, allowing Jon ease of entry. "You will be the death of me Daenerys." He smiled, biting her neck.

"Don't you want to die making love to your wife?" She asked.

"Aye, sounds like a good way to go."

/

 **Hope you guys enjoyed. Rate and review please. Also, seriously, if you live in Florida or Georgia like me, please stay safe during this hurricane.**


	6. Of Meetings and Success

**Chapter Six**

 **Enjoy!**

/

Jon rubbed his forehead and sighed. The current meeting with his council and some Lords had lasted a lot longer than he thought, and he was eager to get back to Daenerys. His wife awoke not feeling well, and he was anxious to find out her ailments. Before he had left their bedroom for the meeting, he summoned Missandei to watch over his wife.

"You can tell Lady Mormont to not fret. We will send soldiers and supplies to Bear Island as soon as possible." Varys said to a representative from Bear Island. "I know the young girl is impatient, but we will honor our word."

"Feeding our people is important, but what of the Iron Banks threats?" Someone said. Jon wasn't really paying attention.

"We owe the Iron Bank no money. Cersei borrowed those funds, not us. The Iron Bank lost the money they invested because Cersei lost the war." Tyrion explained.

"They are threatening us though." A lord said, obviously worried.

"What can they threaten us with? They are on the other side of the world with no armies to speak of." Tyrion argued.

"Queen Daenerys was on the other side of the world with no armies to speak of years ago. We cannot underestimate those who may harm the crown." Varys said.

The room was too stuffy, and Jon was annoyed. "Send a letter to the Iron Bank. Let them understand that this new monarchy does not recognize, nor inherit debt of the past rulers. You may also let them know that they will not bully us into paying, and we will view any future threats as a declaration of war."

"You cannot declare war on a bank, your grace." Tyrion said.

"Lord Tyrion, I've come back from the dead, my wife has dragons, and the Wall was destroyed by the Night King." Jon plainly stated. "Anything is possible."

The whole room laughed at this, knowing it was true. Jon smiled with them, before continuing. "If you will excuse me, I must end this meeting early. My wife, our queen, is sick, and I wish to attend to her."

Everyone nodded, and Jon exited the council room.

/

"Missandei I'm fine, he is just overreacting." Daenerys sighed.

"He said you threw up this morning, your grace."

"I did. Twice. But here I am, fine. What kind of queen am I if I cannot attend a council meeting due to a stomach ache?" She asked, slightly agitated.

"The king commanded me to keep you here, so I must." Missandei smiled, thoroughly enjoying teasing her friend.

"Does the king's orders outweigh the queen's?" Daenerys questioned.

"No, your grace, I just don't want to see the king brood."

The two chuckled at this, and then turned their head at the door opening. Jon entered, a look of worry on his face. "Thank you Missandei."

"Of course, your grace." She nodded, making her way to exit.

She left, leaving the two alone. Jon walked over to Daenerys and kissed her gently, and though she wanted to roll her eyes, she found herself melting into his lips.

"I hope you don't get me sick now." He said, smiling.

"I'm not even sick Jon." She huffed. "I probably just ate something bad last night."

"We had crab. You love crab." He raised his eyebrows.

"Well maybe the wine and crab don't mix together. I feel fine now, just a little sickness in the morning." She stated.

"Morning sickness?" He asked. "Do you think you're…"

They were silent for a moment. Jon, smiling like a gleeful child, was rubbing Daenerys' belly. Daenerys was smiling too, though Jon could see a hint of sadness and fear in her eyes.

"I might be." She said. "Hopefully. I haven't bled in a while, and I know that is a sign."

"Hey." He said, pulling her chin upward. "You will be pregnant. I will make you pregnant. Even if you aren't now, you will be. And then you'll give birth to a beautiful girl, who will have your eyes and my hair."

"Or a boy with my hair and your eyes." Daenerys giggled.

"Either way, you will get pregnant, and you will give birth to a beautiful child. Our child." He smiled.

"I know. I just get nervous because of the witch and losing my first." She sadly said, leaning into her husband's chest.

"She probably never met a man from the North." He said. "Some Northern men can look at their wives and get them pregnant."

Daenerys laughed against Jon's chest, and he hugged her tightly.

"Is that why you stared me down when we first met?" She asked, still laughing. "Tried to get me pregnant?"

"No." He said, kissing her forehead. "I was just mentally undressing you."

"Jon!" She exclaimed, hitting his shoulder. They both laughed together, all previous worries seemingly leaving the room.

"I'll summon the maester later today." He said.

"Good." She said. "Are you sure we can't take fly to Winterfell tomorrow?"

Jon sighed. He knew this question would come up at some point today, but was hoping to avoid it.

"I'm telling you Dany, the people of the North don't like us riding in on the dragons. They see it as showing off." He explained, hoping it wouldn't anger her.

Instead of showing her Targaryen temper however, she merely huffed and shook her head. "I will never understand the people of the North."

"Aye, we're an odd bunch. Old customs, traditions, honor."

"Rude, pushy, headstrong." Daenerys added.

Jon laughed, and agreed with her. "We'll ride there in the carriage, visit some important lords on the way, and arrive in Winterfell to see Sam and his expedition off."

"It will be nice to see your family." Daenerys said. "Lady Sansa is always so kind."

"I'm sure Arya is excited to see you as well." He noted.

"Why was it so easy for her to like me?" Daenerys asked. "From your original description of your sister, she sounded hard to please."

"Not hard to please, but confident. She knows what she wants, and is vocal about it. She probably likes you so much because she likes seeing women in power, especially confident and powerful women like you. It's the same reason she likes Lady Mormont." Jon explained.

Daenerys felt proud to be compared to Lady Mormont.

/

"Allow me to ask you some questions, your grace." The maester said, opening a large book. "Some of these will be personal in nature."

Jon sat next to Daenerys, and gripped her thigh lightly, hoping this meeting would end with good news. Daenerys nodded to the maester, allowing him to ask whatever questions he needed.

"First, your bleeding cycle. Has it been an abnormal amount of time since your last blood?"

"It has been a little longer than normal, however I only recently began bleeding for the first time in years."

The maester nodded, making a note in his book. "Yes, I read your medical history. Next question, have you had headaches or cramps recently?"

"Headaches but no cramps, I thought they were just due to the stress of governing. Jon gets them too."

This causes the maester to chuckle slightly. "Yes, I imagine it might be from governing. Unless King Snow has a surprise, he would like to share!"

The maester allowed Jon and Daenerys to finish laughing before asking the next question.

"Next question. Have you had any nausea or sore breasts?"

"I've been having severe bursts of nausea in the morning. It normally causes me to throw up." Daenerys blushed slightly and awkwardly avoided eye contact with the maester. "And my breasts have been sore, but I believe that is due to other reasons."

Jon smirked at her comment, and the maester chuckled heartily.

"Last question. Do you want a boy or a girl?" He asked, a wide smile on his face. "Congratulations, your graces, it would appear Queen Daenerys is pregnant."

Daenerys held back tears as Jon shook hands with the maester. "How can you be sure?" Jon asked, ecstatic.

"Oh, I can never be sure, but with her morning sickness and missing her blood cycle, all odds point to her being pregnant." The old man smiled. He turned from Jon, and bowed to Daenerys. "I pray for a healthy pregnancy, and an easy birth. I am honored to be the first to congratulate you two. If you have any questions, do not hesitate to ask. I have herbs and all sorts of remedies for any discomfort."

"Thank you." Daenerys said, allowing a tear down her cheek.

He nodded, and exited the room.

Upon hearing the door close, they clashed. His hands on her bottom, her hands on his face. Mingling their tongues and quickly undressing each other, they embraced.

/

 **Kind of short, but oh whale. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
